bravetenfandomcom-20200222-history
Benmaru
Benmaru, real name Rokuro Mochizuki and later on, Daisuke Sanada, is young boy who meets Saizo and the others during their travels. He was seeking a lord worth serving, until he eventually found Yukimura. He is given the name Benmaru by Yukimura to distinguish him from his page, Rokuro. He is later adopted by Yukimura. Personality Benmaru is an adventurous young boy and a genius in the art of making fire works and traps. He seems to fear Saizo a little and making friendship with Miyoshi Seikai Nyudo. Appearance He is a young boy with short orange hair and dark blue eyes. He wears a green outfit, along with black shoes, green gloves and carries his fire works in a pouch at his right side. History Not much is known about him except that he was the sixth child and was abandoned by his parents when he was very young. He had been fending for himself ever since his parents abandoned him presumably to decrease their food consumption. Plot Benmaru comes in the picture in Episode 7, appearing behind the Sanada crew; asking if they were from around town. Yukimura responded to him, being concerned as the boy told him and the Braves that they couldn't get through. Explaining to them that the road has been washed out by rain, Yukimura then asks if he's from around the area. As the young boy explained more about what route to take, Isanami butts in on the conversation. When Rokuro asks Yukimura something, Isanami hands Benmaru a treat for a thank you as the crew strolled off. Saizo then reminded Isanami to follow along as he stopped in his tracks, sensing the young boy onto something. As Benmaru calls out to them, telling them to take care, he politely eats the treat that Isanami handed him. A little while later, Benmaru hides himself and began to attack the Braves, sending them in a whirlwind with his fire explosives. As he sent one of his explosives in the air, the horses were out of control that they bolt off as Rokuro ended up tripping into one of Benmaru's traps by a rope. Saizo volunteered to help, alongside Miyoshi Seikai as he appeared fighting off the trap, which led to Isanami. After the Braves had handled the unexpected trap that led them in confusion, Benmaru had pulled off another one of his traps, making it land towards Isanami. After he was done with her, Benmaru went on to Yukimura after a flunked attempted to capture Isanami from the fleeing horse that she was on. Benmaru created another trap on Yukimura; allowing him off the horse from a net and making him slide onto the grass as he sunk into a deep hole, almost being stab through bamboo sticks. As Benmaru continued his game of booby traps, he was about to hit both Saizo and Isanami with his fire bombs when Yuri Kamanosuke countered it. When everyone finally gotten together, Benmaru finally shows himself, complementing the crew how amazing they were after they were the first ones to counter his traps. He then asks Yukimura to hire him. As Yukimura explains to him more; speaking about his potential skills, Benmaru brought up that he'll choose his own master and how he won't work for an weakling. He then revealed that he'll serve Yukimura when a couple of chatter scattered around him and Saizo had punched him in the head, getting irritated with the boy. Crying to Isanami, Isanami corrected Saizo about hitting Benmaru as Saizo said to Benmaru for him to go home while Benmaru uttered that he don't have any parents. Everyone had gotten silent as Benmaru went on to explain that he always lived by himself. As Saizo bickered about Benmaru and said that he bet that his parents abandoned him, Yukimura chimed in to say that Benmaru could join the crew and how he likes him. There were others chattering around the group, including Saizo calling Yukimura crazy for bringing a child like him in the group when Yukimura reminded Saizo about how a lot of guts he has. When Yukimura asks him for his name, he uttered out Rokuro Mochizuki as Rokuro gave him a shocked facial expression. Stating that he's the sixth child, and how he chooses his own family name. Yukimura then decided to call him Benmaru after Benmaru stating that having a name like Rokuro is a lame name. Relationships Isanami: Benmaru starts calling her "onee-chan" or "big sister" after Saizo hits him on the head after the group escapes the traps of explosives he had set for them. Yukimura Sanada: Yukimura compliments Benmaru and gives him a name, mentioning that he already has a Rokuro on the squad. The two of them tend to have a father/son relationship. Miyoshi Seikai Nyudo: Benmaru starts to travel with Miyoshi, including lending a hand with Iga ninja, Byakugun. Abilities Equipment *'Fire Works' - He uses these for offense when it explodes and he also uses it to distract his foes. *'Sling Shot' - He uses this to frighten an enemy's animal when they are near a trap or he uses it to activate a trap nearby. Screenshot 20181103-001622 Crunchyroll.jpg Screenshot_20181103-001631_Crunchyroll.jpg Screenshot_20181103-001637_Crunchyroll.jpg Screenshot_20181103-001648_Crunchyroll.jpg Screenshot_20181103-001700_Crunchyroll.jpg Screenshot_20181103-001706_Crunchyroll.jpg Screenshot_20181103-001654_Crunchyroll.jpg Screenshot_20181103-001712_Crunchyroll.jpg Screenshot_20181103-001719_Crunchyroll.jpg Screenshot_20181103-001727_Crunchyroll.jpg Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Brave 10